Confession
by Mugetsu Mikado
Summary: Sam/Frodo slash. Sam tells his feeling to Frodo. Short simple and sweet. Written for a friend.


/ok...i don't ownany of tolkien's characters...and this takes place while sam and frodo are on their own in mordor. if there is something wrong with it well poo because i havent read the books for a long time and ive forgotten most of it, not to mention this is for a friend. flames welcome because i'll just laugh :D/  
  
His warm body lays next to mine, soothing to my worried thoughts only a little. What would become of my precious Frodo? The Ring Bearer. The one who controls the fate of Middle Earth. I look at him now, his hands so calloused and blistered, his face so tired and worn. He doesn't sleep like he used to. His breathing is uneven and short, and it pains me just to watch him breathe with so much difficulty.  
  
I rolled over on my side so I could catch a better glimpse of him in the moonlight. The dim light accented his feminine features beautifully. His long, silky lashes were defined clearly, and fluttered briefly across his pale flesh. His lips were parted slightly, and his soft breath came out in several puffs of steam. His cheeks were slightly blushed, probably the oncoming of another fever. If there was anything beautiful left in the Land of Mordor, Frodo was it. He was as fragile and delicate as the wings of a fairy or butterfly, and his beauty was enough to match that of an elf. He was like a beacon in the dark...and I was drawn like a moth to the flame...  
  
Ever since I had first met him, I had instantly become infatuated. At first I had been too shy to say anything to the young hobbit, too embarrassed to look him straight in the eye. But one day he had spoken to me, held my hand, made him look him and face my fears. I adored him. Since that moment I had always wanted to live my life for him. For him and no one else.  
  
And I had lived up to that. I had been there whenever I was needed, or not. I've done my best to care for him, to watch over him, and to love him. Here I am with him, his hand in mine, in the foul Land of Mordor, watching him lay in agony. I move closer to him, and lean my face against his chest. I listen to him breathe. I listen to his heart flutter within his breast that feels of silk and cream. My hands explore his face quietly, feeling and caressing.  
  
I love him so much! What would I do without my Mr. Frodo? He is my life! And that is why I am here, to carry out this legacy. All I want right now is to watch his eyes flutter back to life so I may tell him how I feel...this pain, this unexplained heaviness on my chest. I must tell him..tell him how much I love him.  
  
I lean over to kiss his sleeping figure. He opens his eyes slowly open, revealing eyes that are of the blue night sky, with tiny reflections of the constellations. He looks at me, dazed, almost confused looking. Now I feel terrible for waking him up..but this must be done...if not now, never.  
  
"What is it Sam?" He asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes like a glistening feline. So pretty. So innocent...  
  
"Well...I need to tell you something...I've been holding this in for quite awhile...and...well...  
  
I need to get this off my chest..." Butterflies were flying around in my stomach, and my head felt dizzy. But this business needed to be finished.  
  
" Mr. Frodo...I..I love you so much. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm so loyal to you. That's why I'm here...I love-!"  
  
I was suddenly interupted, as I felt his lips on mine. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, and his soft lips were pressed against me. I leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Frodo, bringing him into my lap. I feel his tears on my face, and I try to wipe them away with my free hand. I can't stand to see my love cry...  
  
I make the kiss deeper, laying him back on the grass and his sleeping bag. I lay down gently on top of him, kissing him still, now exploring his mouth. It's so hot inside his mouth, and he just pulls me in deeper. Our hands and tongues entwine, gently caressing. As my head starts to feel light-headed, and something inside me burns like an ember, we break away for air, and pant heavily.  
  
Frodo looks at me with those teary eyes still, and throughs his arms around me. "Oh Sam! You have no idea how long I've been dreaming about hearing those words! Oh Sam, you have no idea how much I love you!"  
  
I feel his tears soak into my jacket. It takes me a moment to figure out what just happened. Frodo actually has loved me in return? It takes me a moment to believe. "So...you love me? As I love you? Not as friends...but rather lovers??"  
  
"Oh Sam! Of course! Of course I do!" The tears streaming down his face made me want to take his dirty face into my hands and cradle him like a child. But they were of joy, and I had to let him have his joy while it could last.  
  
I looked at the moon. Soon it would be time for us to move on. "Shhh...Mr. Frodo...maybe I shouldn't have told you now, since you might be too excited to sleep. I'll still keep watch..."  
  
He smiled at me. "Oh Sam. Hold me in your arms then. Hold me so that I may know that I will be safe entangled with you." His face turned even more scarlet, and I realized it must have been difficult for him to say that.  
  
"Of course I will, Frodo..." I gathered him to me, wrapping my arms snugly around his petite waist. I laid gently on top of him, shifting to make sure that I wasn't putting too much pressure on his fragile body. "Is that good for you?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, it's fine Sam," he replied. He sighed and rubbed his nose with mine affectionately. He kissed my lips a couple of times, as I met them. He sighed again and made himself comfortable. "Good night...Sam..." He whispered, a bit unsure of himself.  
  
I held his hand and gently rubbed his palm with my thumb. "I love you...and I'll make sure no harm comes to you love..." I felt myself go red at the pure emotion in that statement.  
  
He smiled shyly and replied, "I love you too..."  
  
Oh his eyes were so beautiful...so enchanting...mythical... "You'd better get some sleep now Mr. Frodo...we still have a long climb ahead of us..."  
  
/short, simple, sweet/ 


End file.
